Time to grow up Mabel
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Weirdmagedon was a disaster for Mabel! Not only did she died, but she also learned the horrible fate she cursed her sibling with! Now she has a second chance...can she make it count? MATURE! Mabel. This is an example of my 'Shake up the Falls' challenge!
1. Chapter 1

**Time to grow up Mabel**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

 **ATTENTION EVERYONE! I'll be briefly breaking my Hiatus and having a Halloween contest. I'll be posting Halloween themed stories, horror themed, or one's that end with a cliff-hanger! The story that gets the most reviews, will be the one I update on Halloween!(and maybe a few other surprises. heh. heh.)**

 **And don't forget to check out my new "Shake Up the Falls" Challenge!**

…...

Norman takes a deep breath. "Uh, Mabel, now that we've gotten to know each other, there's...there's something I should tell you."

Mabel said nothing, she just nods for him to continue. "All right, just... just don't freak out, okay? Just... just keep an open mind, be cool!" Norman unzips his coat and throws it off; underneath are five gnomes standing on top of each other.

"Is this weird? Is this too weird? Do you need to sit down?" The top gnome asks.

Mabel again says nothing. "R-r-right, I'll explain. So! We're gnomes. First off. Get that one outta the way." Explains Jeff.

Again Mabel just nods for him to continue. "Wow, okay...your taking this a lot better then I thought...good, good then...So anyway I'm Jeff, and here we have Carson, Steve, Jason and... I'm sorry, I always forget your name."

"Shmebulock." States Schembulock. Jeff Snaps his fingers. Shmebulock! Yes! Anyways, long story short, us gnomes have been lookin' for a new queen! Right, guys?"

QUEEN! QUEEN! QUEEN!

Jeff chuckles. "So what do you say?" Taps Steve with his foot, and the gnomes work together to make "Norman" kneel in a proposing fashion. "Will you join us in holy matrignomey? Matri...matri- _mo_ -ny! Blah! Can't talk today!"

Mabel gave an exhasperated sigh "Look... I'm sorry, guys. You're really sweet, but, I'm a girl, and you're gnomes, and it's like, "what"? Yikes..." Stated Mabel...in a surprisingly monotone and scripted way...while also making a weird gesture with her hands...

Jeff nods solemly. "We understand. We'll never forget you, Mabel-

"Because your going to kidnap me?" Asked Mabel impatiently.

"-because were going to kid..." Jeff trailed off baffled. "Wait, what? How did you-

 **CRACK!**

A single whack from Wendy's shovel knocked Jeff out cold, While Dipper blew away the rest of them with a leaf blower.

 _Gnomes...wow I was way off._ Thought Dipper to himself. He still couldn't believe that Mabel listened to him for once! True, she hadn't believed him about the zombies...but she'd been willing to compromise and let him and Wendy watch the situation from afar. And come to the rescue when she gave the 'signal'.

 _Gnomes...honest to goodness gnomes! Man, this is crazy!_ Thinks Wendy as she scoops up the last of the gnomes with her shovel and tosses them down a ravine. When they'd asked her to come along; she'd agreed to it since it was just common sense for a girl to not follow a guy she barely knew to a secluded area by herself...but the worst thing she'd expected was a jerk boy who got to 'grabby'...not this!

Suddenly Mabel was at her side. "You know...if you want to learn more about gnomes or whatever, talk to Dipper! He's the expert on all things supernatural!"

Wendy's eyes widened as she looked over at Dipper. "Really? Your an expert?" She asked curious.

Dipper flustered. "Well, I don't know if I'd say 'expert'... Before they knew it...they were having a nice long conversation...

Mabel smiled as the two of them walked off together happily. _Don't worry Bro-Bro...I promise this time around...you'll find love...and as god as my witness; I WILL NEVER BECOME A CRAZY CAT PERSON!_ Thinks Mabel to herself with gusto...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**

 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **An example of my "Shake up the falls" Challenge**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

Time to grow up Mable ch. 2

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

"Grunkle Stan! Change of plans: we're taking that boat to Scuttlebutt Island, and we're gonna find that Gobblewonker!" It was then that he sees Soos and Wendy pulling up in the S.S. Cool Dude.

"Hey man, we in time for the monster hunt?" Asked Wendy excitedly.

Dipper looked at her startled. "Wait, what? How did you know-

-That Dipper liked pit cola soda Soos!?" Interrupts Mable quickly, she then quietly whispers to Dipper: "I figured this might happen, so I pretended to be you and invited Soos AND Wendy. No need to thank me Bro-bro." She said with a wink.

Dipper was dumbfounded...but smiled. "Thanks Mable, your the best sister ever." He whispered gratefully.

Mable tried hard to keep the smile on her face. _If only you knew..._ She thought to herself depressed

Then Grunkle Stan interrupted. "All right, all right, let's think this through. Ya kids could go waste your time on some epic monster-finding-

"It's okay grunkle Stan, I'm staying with you." Said Mable suddenly.

Now both Stan and Dipper were dumbfounded.

"Wait, you don't want to come?" Asked Dipper confused.

Mable shrugged. "Eh, paranormal stuff is really more your thing...and I'm just not in the mood today." She admitted, and then leaned forward.

"Besides, this is your chance to have some 'alone time' with Wendy." She whispered slyly. Dipper flustered, nodded, gave her a hug and left.

Grunkle Stan looked at her curiously as she got on the 'Stan-o war'. "What was all that about? Why don't you want to spend time with your brother?"

Mable forced a smile. "Why would I want to be around silly Dipper when I can be around my awesome Grunkle?" She asked happily.

Stan frowned, but didn't press it.

And so Mable threw herself into fishing, fishing jokes, being chased by the police...all the while...trying to forget...

 _"I-I could've had it all...Wendy...Ford's apprenticeship...but I wasted it all...on HER..." Without another word...a much older Dipper put a gun to his mouth-_

 ** _BANG!_**

...…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	3. Chapter 3

**Time to Grow up Mable**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...III...

 **ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

 **SUMMARY:**  
 **On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

 **The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

...III...

"You sure you don't want to come with us?" Asked Dipper as he and Wendy went to find out who chopped off Wax Stan's head.

Mable smirked, "What? You'd rather be my sidekick then Wendy's? I don't swing that way creep." She teases playfully.

Dipper blushes and sputters...But Mable assures she's kidding, and sends him off with Wendy explaining how she feels like Stan could use some comfort in this 'dark time'.

Wendy rolls her eyes, "Dark time my but! It's a doll! Buy yourself a new one at the store and grow up gramps!" She and dipper laugh at this...while Mable just sighs.

 _"If only you two knew..."_ She tries to control her tears as her brother once more has an adventure without her...she goes to give comfort to her gruncle Stan as he has 'flashback's of losing his 'other' twin...

...

"Oh, Mable! Your so forward!" Giggled Gideon as they made out.

Mable shivered, but suppressed her gag reflex. _"Remember..your doing this for Dipper...your doing this for Dipper...you drove him to suicide in an alternate future...you drove him to suicide in an alternate future..."_

...while Gideon was asleep, Mable stole his mystic Bolo and the second journal...she also set his house on fire...

Mble would spend the next several days in the shower sobbing and frantically scrubbing...but never quite succeeding in scrubbing the 'Gideon' off herself...

Dipper(by Mable's intentional design) was oblivious to this, and was too busy excitedly checking out the new journal Wendy had found buried in her compost heap...

…III...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
